


Mistress of Mine Own Soul

by IrredeemableSouls



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Forbidden Love, Fucked Up, Romance, Slow Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrredeemableSouls/pseuds/IrredeemableSouls
Summary: A little something inspired by Celaena Sardothien and Arobynn Hamel's messed up relationship, in a world where Celaena Sardothien never became Aelin Ashryver.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Arobynn Hamel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Mistress of Mine Own Soul

He wasn’t a father, he wasn’t a brother, he wasn’t a lover. He was a businessman and she was an investment.  
She wasn’t foolish. She knew it was her competitiveness and nothing else. She was the best he had. She was his favourite.  
And she loved it.  
Yes━That was why her breath caught at his whispered sweet little nothings, and her skin burned where his hand had been. It was the reason sleep didn’t visit the nights he danced with no one other than her, and the reason she did all his biddings.  
She didn’t love him. She loved her racing heart, her sleepless nights, her silly wants. She loved a challenge.  
So when his lips, soft and warm, grazed her ear to rest on her cheek. Lower. For a  
Sinful  
Sinful  
Kiss, she did not care for his motives. Did not delude herself into believing he felt anything.  
She smiled, willing indifference into the curve of her lips. An innocent kiss, like many before. She felt nothing.  
Except perhaps, for the small blush that crept across her cheeks.  
His callused thumb brushed her skin. Once. Twice.  
He knew.


End file.
